a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a snow ski, and more particularly to a composite snow ski and a method of making the same. More particularly, this relates to a composite snow ski having a desired balance of design characteristics, and also an improved manufacturing process for making the ski.
b) Background Art
Various materials can be used in the manufacture of snow skis, and various designs have been proposed, which incorporate metal components as part of the structure of the ski, and in some cases using the metal to form some of the primary components of the ski structure. One such design that has become commercially successful is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,945 (Kashiwa). In that particular design, the ski has a top metal cap having a top horizontal portion and two downwardly extending side portions forming at the outside side surfaces of the ski. In addition, there is a lower metal sheet above the running surface and below the wood core of the ski. This design has been demonstrated to provide a certain number of advantages which are disclosed in the text of the U.S. patent. Among these is that there is improved torsional resistance, desired weight distribution, also a desirable flexural characteristics, and others.
In addition to this, there is shown in the prior art various proposed designs incorporating metal components one way or another, and a search of the patent literature discloses a number of these.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,148 (Abondance et al.) shows a ski with an upper surface 3, which is secured to side elements 8.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,943 (Comier) shows a ski, the various layers of which are shown in FIG. 21. Layers 101, 102, and 103 may be formed of metal according to column 6, lines 26+.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,924 (Nussbaumer) shows a ski that is formed in a trough like mold 9, and cover 10. There is a metal upper cover layer 4, and a coated lower layer 5. The components appear to be united with resin like elements in the mold.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,395 (Fischer) shows a ski that is formed in a trough like mold 9, and cover 10. There is a metal upper cover layer 4, and a coated lower layer 5. The components appear to be united with resin like elements in the mold.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,038 (Hancock et al.) shows a mold 70, and cover 82, in which material including deck element 3, an inner plate 4, which may be of aluminum are placed with other parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,529 (LeGrand et al.) shows a ski in which there are bearing layers 3 and 4 that are formed of aluminum.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,473 (Muller et al.) shows the fabrication of a ski in which parts not mentioned in column 3, lines 17 to 40, may be of steel or other materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,610 (Arnsteiner) shows a ski in which layers 2 and 6 are formed of aluminum.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,098 (Urbain) shows a ski in which sheet metal layers 9 and 12 are secured to a resin core 3. The sheet metal may be tempered carbon steel according to claim 8.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,790,184 (Bandrowski) indicates in column 2, line a9, that casing 19 may be of metal or other materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,734 (Vogel) shows a ski in which the shell elements 2 and 3 may be formed of steel, to which resin materials are secured.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,380 (Ishida) shows a ski that is formed of resin molded around reinforcing elements 4 and 5. Reinforcing element 4 includes metal layer 4c, as well as other materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,556 (Seawell) shows a ski in which there are sheet aluminum elements 8 and 9.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,810 (Kennedy) shows a ski in which element 20 and legs 28 and 36 are formed of metal.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,272,522 (Kennedy) shows various configurations of a ski in which metal may be used as either an internal element or as a casing. The metallic elements are shown such as base 22, and associated side walls 24, there is a running surface such as 106 on the bottom. Other embodiments are shown with internal metallic structures.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,145,998 (Holmberg et al.) shows structures of a laminated ski in which the embodiment shown in FIG. 5 includes upper sheet steel element 31, which is secured to aluminum sheet 29, and covered with a layer of resin. There is a lower steel sheet 37, which is secured to aluminum sheet 35 on one side and covered on the outer surface with running element 45, also of resin.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,851,277 (Holmberg et al.) shows a ski with a core of wood or wood compositions, and provided with sheet steel elements 31 and 36 which are bonded to aluminum sheets.